detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Uploading Policy
The admin(s) of the Detective Conan Wikia shall review this policy annually to assure that it is always up-to-date and relevant with the goings of this wikia. - (Admin - Kinkydarkness) Image / uploading Outline File Types The Detective Conan Wikia will accept image file types limited to these extensions only: JPG, PNG, SVG, and GIF. *JPG type image files are always welcome, however, if you can obtain a .PNG of your file, it would be much more preferable as .JPG files gradually lose their quality the more people begin to download from them. The .PNG files are of a superior quality to .JPG files as well, and as a result, they would overall be desire. If you only have access to .JPG(s) then by all means upload them, just be mindful and aware that your image may in time be replaced with a .PNG or at least a higher quality version if available. *GIF type images are to be used with extreme moderation, and only on non-account / blog type pages. They also cannot be added to a gallery under any circumstances and must be fully relevant to the series and more specifically the page it is placed within. These types of images must demonstrate a certain level of importance or need-to-show basis rather than to just to randomly show a segment of the series. Pages must also have a discrete quantity of .GIF files as they can and will inflict mild to heavy lag upon several of our visitors and editors alike. All .GIF images will be judged by the administrative staff as either useful and relevant, or as an item for deletion. Image Quality The Detective Conan Wikia values quality quite highly as we are a hub of information. As a result, if there are currently low quality images throughout thr website, they will eventually be replaced with higher quality images as we try to maintain a quality standard here. If you happen to find one of these images, you may add the tag to alert others of its existence so they may replace it with a superior version. As the image is replaced you must remove this tag so other editors know that you had already fixed the issue. * We prefer .PNG images over .JPG images because .JPG images slowly lose quality each time someone saves them. This type of quality loss cannot be recovered without the original image. * Use a good file name, if there is a image with a poor file name then add the tag . Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. * Since a large quantity of episodes were made exclusively in widescreen before making the switch to fullscreen, widescreen shots of these fullscreen episodes is to be considered as a banned image type and will be promptly removed. Widescreen images often contain black bars, and more importantly, the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's urged that you clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Try to avoid any and all traces of watermarks, if possible. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with . However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we shall delete it immediately. * Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation or other non-official groups. Use only RAWS (Non-subtitled or translated content) when clipping from the manga, and for all animated content you may either use the raw or stop on a frame and deselect subtitles. Subtitles and edits made or associated by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Image Galleries You may create a gallery on a page other than your profile page, however, it must follow the rules mentioned here: *All images must be relevant to the series, more precisely whichever page contains the gallery you're editing and or created. *Must contain absolutely no fan art or other types of non official art. *Must contain proper images and not photographed text. *No GIF or similar image types are allowed by any means within a gallery. *Do not re-upload preexisting images through galleries, check to see if it may already exist or the newly added image will be removed immediately and you will be alerted of the already existing one. Galleries can be a great thing, though if misused and or abused can lead to unorganization, copies of files, and other issues. As a result, if we notice you breaking any of these rules we will notify you of your action(s) and direct you to this page to become aware, if you are found repeatedly breaking these rules despite already being warned at least once then a decision will be made for whether or not to ban the account responsible so as to keep this wikia clean, proper, and user friendly. Re-Uploading Please, do not re-upload preexisting images or they shall swiftly be removed by the first of our fellow administrative team to notice, and we shall notify you of the preexisting image so you may use that one instead. This is, of course, to prevent wasting space and creating a confusing mess of images throughout this wikia. There is, however, one sole exception: to replace an existing image with a higher quality version of itself. If you have a superior quality image to that of one here, you can replace it with the yours, though it will still be reviewed by the administrative team to prevent people from uploading completely different pictures with the same name, adding personal/sensitive/offensive/explicit/ or other types of banned images in their place, deleting perfectly fine images, etc. Origin of an Uploaded Image We as a wikia will accept any and all images deemed as appropriate, originating from the official materials including: the manga, the anime, the OVA's, the movies, magic kaito specials, early development concepts and concept art, etc. We will not be accepting any fan art or edited images that deviate in any way from their original format, quality, and outlook on any pages. Please keep the source in mind when you chose to upload your image(s). ---- Legality tagging The copyright and rights of every images that are coming from the anime, manga, OVA's, games or movies evenly posters of the Detective Conan series belongs to VIZ, TMS Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, but mostly to it's origin: Gosho Aoyama. Please do understand that any uploaded images that you've uploaded are not yours or evenly claiming that it is yours cause you've found them on the internet, got the screenshot from a scanned episode, got them from the raw manga series or anything else. Every image belongs to the creators of the series, no matter what others say or what you're going to discuss for. Images, like fan arts are not falling under the same category, but we have forbid them to make any appearance to this wiki cause we only use original images. Fair use To tag any image that you've uploaded, you must add this template, the template. This template is used in different kind of sections when you've uploaded a image. The sections of it can be viewed right here: : (for every television screenshot that has been uploaded). : (for every screenshot that are coming from the manga series that has been uploaded). : (for every screenshot of DVD covers from the series that has been uploaded). : (for every screenshot of Game covers from the series that has been uploaded). : (for every game screenshot from the series that has been uploaded). : (for every logo from the series that has been uploaded). Do use them on a certain image you've uploaded. Whenever it is a dvd-cover, comic or a television screenshot, they need to be tagged. Fair use Rationale You can give images are more extra details by adding the tag , which you can tell the source of the image and if it must be replaced or not. The section of it can be viewed here: Notes If there are no any images containing those two major tagging templates, then you must add and , which can be noticed that there are images that are missing those two things. Do understand that if there are no any tags around the image, then the image will be deleted. Placement in articles We do also has a strict policy about how to put the images in the character pages. We are following the left to right policy, if there is a infobox added in a certain page. If the infobox isn't added, then we are using the right to left policy. Images around this wiki never must have "px" added to the image, instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. Icons can be added to the character infoboxes, with other words it will be merge with the infobox. Fanon Images The Detective Conan Wiki do also not support fan images about the series or not evenly related to the series. Fan images are mostly copyrighted and also not true to the original concept and art of the series created by the original author. Also the images of fan arts are also useless and evenly can make the visitor thinks, which is probably a serious fan to believe that the Detective Conan Wiki is a bunch of nonsense, and also it will attract editors who love to add fan arts. Sexual Images The Detective Conan disallows images containing sexual contents, it is strict forbidden to upload any kind of images, evenly if there are images not related to the series. This kind of usage will make you be banned to infinite, evenly it sounds to harsh but this will make the wiki feel nasty also known is that there are contributors that are not evenly around that age to look at those kinds of stuff. Loose from that, it is strictly forbidden to add any sexual images of the series or evenly non-series or series related images. Evenly if you dare to put a banner on the top of your userpage said that it is only allowed for 18+ then we will be in contact with the wikia staff about this issue. Unrelated Images We only support images that are related to the series or the series itself, but we do not support images that are unrelated to the series, evenly if the character appears in different anime or manga. If the character of the Detective Conan series has been seen in another manga or anime, then it will be written at the Detective Conan. Images of Userpages It is allowed that you can add images on your userpages, but there are also limits what kind of images you must not upload on your user page, here are some few points: # It is not allowed to add sexual or harassment images, see above. # It is not allowed to add any fan arts images. # It is not allowed to add any GIF images. # It is not allowed to add any images that are not related to the series.